Las mujeres de mi vida
by Magd305TLC
Summary: Goblin Slayer por fin a dado un gran paso en su vida,no estará jamás ya solo,Las mujeres en su vida le darán mucho más de lo que alguna vez pensó.El ahora deberá volver con vida a ellas para protegerlas con todo lo que tiene...ya que ellas son su razón para seguir adelante


Un Fic inspirado en varios autores como a JA baker ,BigBadSam ,un tributo a sus Fic que en verdad son muy buenos,sin mas vamos a lo que importa

Capitulo 1:Una Bendición al Doble.

Cuando las palabras son insuficientes y no alcanzan a decir lo que nuestros corazones intentan,solo nos queda expresarlo de manera físicas,de tal forma que nuestras mentes y cuerpos guarden por siempre los sentimientos de la pareja amada

Las lunas gemelas eran silenciosas testigos de la muestra mas pura de amor entre un hombre y una mujer

En una habitación hermosamente decorada ,dos amantes se entregaban al placer que desde hace dias ,no podian satisfacer por razones mas alla de si mismos,pero ahora ,en el transcurso de esta calida noche

~Ah...ah...ah...aaaahhh...~

Suaves gemidos escapaban de la boca de Sword Maiden,la que era conciderada la mujer mas hermosa de Water Town y sus alrededores ,su maravilloso cuerpo estaba postrado sobre el regazo de su amante,sus grandes senos se aplastaban de manera sensual en el cicatrizado pecho de Goblin Slayer quien no dejaba de acariciar las delicadas caderas del arzobispo

En la mas erotica de las posiciones sexuales ,Sword Maiden mecia lentamente sus caderas ,alargando mas el placer de sentirse empalada con el miembro de Goblin Slayer,sus largas piernas se aprisionaban a su cintura ,no dejandolo ir,el sedoso cabello rubio platinado caia libremente sobre su espalda

~Mmmmmmhhhh...aaaahh...ahhh...a...~

Sus bellas facciones y el gran rubor que contrastaba con su cremosa e inmaculada piel era una vista intoxicante para Goblin Slayer

El Slayer besaba y lamia el cuello de la mujer ,saciandose de ella tanto como pudiera,sus asperas manos vagaban de su cintura a su espalda bajando a su trasero

Sword Maiden sostenia el sudoroso cabello gris ceniza de su amante con una mano mientras la otra descansaba en uno de sus hombros ,correspondia a sus besos con los suyos propios en la frente y cuando este alzaba la cabeza,ella capturaba sus labios en un beso abrazador ,una batalla por el dominio se libraba entre ellos ,sus lenguas danzaban una contra la otra

El movimiento de las caderas de ambos parecia no tener fin ,Sword Maiden sentia el duro miembro de su amante en un vaiven cadencioso ,llenandola y reclamando todo de ella,no habia lugar en el que Goblin Slayer no hubiera conquistado dejando su semilla dentro de la matriz del arzobispo

~Aaaaahhh...soy tuya...ah...ah...ah~

Poco a poco el choque de sus caderas fue haciendose mas erratico y los gemidos de ambos llenaban la habitacion,las manos de Goblin Slayer bajaron hacia el trasero de Sword Maiden apretando con fuerza su culo ,la hizo ir mas y mas rapido

La liberacion de ambos estaba cerca

Goblin Slayer gemia con su rostro enterrado entre los senos de la mujer,su cremosa y sedosa piel brillaba a causa del sudor compartido,los rosados pezones eran lamidos de manera ansiosa

Sword Maiden arqueo su cuerpo hechando la cabeza hacia atras ,sus uñas se encajaron entre los hombros de su amante,sus paredes vaginales se contraian alrededor del miembro,queriendo exprimir hasta la ultima gota de la semilla de su amante

-Damelo todo -susurró de manera erotica viendo el ambar de los ojos de Goblin Slayer,tomo su rostro entre sus manos ,riendo juguetonamente lamio los labios de forma lujuriosa-Llename hasta el borde como siempre lo haces -sintio como este apreto su cuerpo acercandolo mas a él,ella podia sentir como su miembro palpitaba en medio de sus aterciopeladas paredes vaginales,sonrío con cariño,también ella estaba cerca de tener un orgasmo...-Estoy...tan cercaaaaa...aah-tal vez el cuarto o quinto de la noche,no estaba ya segura

Lo único a ciencia cierta que estaba segura era que tenia horas haciendo el amor con Goblin Slayer,su amante...su hombre...su todo.

-~Aaaaaaaahhhhh...~

Sword Maiden grito su liberacion junto a la de él,el semen y su cema de coño se mezclaba dentro del utero de la arzobispo

Sus brillantes ojos azules miraban con infinito amor aquel que era mas que su amante y que la habia salvado de un destino peor que la muerte a manos de los goblin quien años atras atacaron la Guarnicion donde ella iba escoltada a tierraa de la Capital ,solo la intervencion de Goblin Slayer la salvaron de ser violada ppr esos seres tan repugnantes

Ella conservo su pureza...cosa que no muchas mujeres lograban

Los encuentros con Goblin Slayer fueron cada vez mas y mas comunes,ella estaba muy interesada en saber mas de él,supo que no le interesaba ser considerado un Aventurero ni los rangos que esto conlleva,pero que esta era la unica forma de poder matarlos ya que obtenia ubicaciones o reportes de ellos

Sword Maiden vio que gracias a él muchas aldeas que clamaban ayuda eran salvadas y de igual manera mujeres y aventureros novatos de morir ,ya que aventureros de rango Plata consideraba que los trabajos de asesinatos de goblins,no eran negocio para ellos a causa del poco oro como pago

A Goblin Slayer no le importaba subir de rango mi mucho menos llenarse las manos de oro,ganaba lo suficiente para pagar la renta y reparar sus armas ,no tenía otro proposito que no fuera la matanza de goblins,por esta razon generalmente era subestimado y despreciado por sus mismos compañeros aventureros.

Sword Maiden llego a saber que él vivia en una granja propiedad del tio de la amiga de la infancia...

Una chica pelirroja muy bonita que respondía como Cow Girl..la unica ancla de su pasado

También llegaron a sus oídos de los afectos de la chica del gremio de aventureros, quien siempre tenia listas las misiones de goblins solo para él,una chica de cabello y ojos dorados...Guild Girl

Todas estas muestras de humildad le hicieron ser,sin saberlo merecedor de los pensamientos de Sword Maiden

Un encuentro por demas desafortunado,los hizo unirse mediante el Milagro de Resurrección,esa vez él junto a su pequeño grupo tuvieron una lucha en las alcantarillas bajo la Ciudad ,sobrevivieron pero tanto él como una niña Priestess de la Iglesia de la Madre Tierra resultaron heridos

Pero mas Goblin Slayer

Cuando ella vio el daño recibido no dudo ni un solo instante y ella misma se ofrecio para lanzar el Milagro ,salvando de este modo a la niña como a él,Cuando el peligro habia pasado y su vida estaba salvada ella pudo verlo sin su armadura y casco

Goblin Slayer era un hombre muy apuesto y de fisico hermoso,sea por las historias que escuchaba de él,por haberla salvado aquella vez o sus actos desinteresados ,todo junto quizas...ella se había enamorado de él

Sword Maiden sintio como su amante la inundaba con su blanca semilla,descanso su rostro en el pecho de Goblin Slayer cuando por fin,jadeando para tomar aire y controlar el latido furioso de su corazón,la bella arzobispo recordo como su relacion empezó

Por demaa esta decir que Goblin Slayer era mas denso que ningún otro al tratarse de mujeres,no pudo ver las señales que claramente no solo Sword Maiden sino Cow Girl y Guild Girl le enviaban,y en menos medida aun Priestess por su edad

Le tomo tiempo pero logro hacerselo ver,para sopresa no solo de ella si no del resto de mujeres que querian una realcion con el ,descubrio que Witchie y Female Knight entraron en la ecuación en la vida amorosa de Goblin Slayer

La lista de novias/pretendientes era muy variada,cosa que a ella no le importaba ya que Sword Maiden era la primera siempre

Sword Maiden recordsba con cariño esa vez ,cuando en secreto y con pocos invitados unio su vida a la de Goblin Slayer...Cow Girl...Guild Girl...Priestess...High Elf Archer...Witchie y Female Knight...esa noche de bodas fue la primera de muchas por venir...desgraciadamente mucho de eso debio resguardarse y fingir apariencias

Pero en la intimidad todos eran uno solo,pasión,sexo,lujuria,amor,cariño,afecto...

Ella rio por lo bajo para no despertar a su amado ,acaricio su rostro y de igual forma se disponia a dormir lo que restaba de la noche cuando un llanto compartido de jna de las habitaciones contiguas llamo su atencion

Una hermosa sonrisa florecio en ella y sin hacer ruido se levanto ,aun desnuda por completo y con el semen de su amado escapando por sus delicados muslos ,se coloco una bata algo translucida sobre su cuerpo

Beso la forma dormida de su amado y partió a ver a quien para ella y Goblin Slayer era sus dos mas grandes amores ,eso sin contar a sus hermanas Harem

-Hola bebes -arrullo a sus gemelos que clamaban su atencion a llantos -Mama esta aqui shhhhh-sostuvo entre su regazo a una bebe de cabellos platinados con grandes y expresivos ojos azules

Esta era la niña quien parecia una copia de su madre ,al igual que su hermano no tenia mas que meses de nacido ,el niño por el contrario ,salio identico a su padre

Se sentó cerca del cunero y se dispuso a alimentar a la bebe quien no perdió tiempo de succionar su tan necesaria leche materna,Sword Maiden sonrio ante la hermosa escena

Los tenues llantos del bebe atrajo a Goblin Slayer quien solo traia puesto su boxer negro,mostrando todo su demas cuerpo a su esposa

El otro bebe para su sorpresa fue levantado por la figura de su padre quien sin perder tiempo arrullo a su hijo mientras su hija seguia tomando de su madre,Sword Maiden sonrio aún mas al ver a Goblin Slayer sosteniendo a su hijo,y es que aun no se acostumbraba a semejante escena

-Aun hoy me es sorprendente verte como padre-le dijo viendolo a los ojos

Este aun con el bebe en brazos volteo su mirada a su esposa y contesto

-Es asi?-

La hermosa mujer solo asintio sientiendo aun mas el toque de la bebe en su pezon,Goblin Slayer quedo mudo ante la muestra de amor de una de sus Esposas sus hijos,este regreso su vista al bebe en sus brazos y este de manera sorpresivs había dejado de llorar y miraba con detenimiento a su padre

-Ya veo-

Rio ya que su reaccion fue compartida por igual con el resto de Esposas quien junto a Sword Maiden y Goblin Slayer formaban una familia bastante singular pero que para desgracia del arzobispo debia mantenerse en secreto ...al menos por ahora

Seria un gran escandalo al saberse que la arzobispo del Dios Supremo tenia una relacion poligama con un aventurero de Plata y mas aun con varias mas mujeres que estaban dispuestas a compartirlo

Fue bien sabido de los innumerables pretendientes que desearon a Sword Maiden.

Reyes...príncipes...comerciantes...aristócratas...aventureros de oro y platino ,todos y cada uno de ellos fueron rechazados por la misma Sword Maiden ,dejando en claro que solo sus plegsrias eran para Dios

Pero ella nunca admitió que su cuerpo y alma eran solo para Goblin Slayer y sus Esposas/Hermanas,en poco tiempo todas ellas se vieron recompensadas con bebes fruto de su amor

Habia terminado de alimentar a la bebe y con cuidado de no despertarla la arropo en su cunera ,siendo que Goblin Slayer le dio de inmediato al otro bebe ,Sword Maiden sonrio al tiempo que besaba la nariz abotonada de su hijo para posteriormente darle su leche

-Debes regresar a dormir-le dijo sintiendo el succionar del bebe en su seno-En unas horas debes regresar al Gremio -esta le ordeno descansar ya que por diferentes obligaciones ,no se verían en hasta varios días,le dolia no pasar mas tiempo con el ,ya las demas al estar mucho mas cerca de él tenian esa posiblidad-Las actividades de los goblins han aumentado en las fronteras al atacar caravanas y aldeas-ella nego con la cabeza ante estas noticias-Creo que el resurgimiento del Rey Demonio los ha vuelto mas osados

Goblin Slayer conocia de primera mano esta informacion que compartio con ella y a todos los involucrados en su cruzada contra esas abominaciones ,no solo eran osados si no organizados y bien armados,alguien estaba tras ellos enseñandolos

-Lo se...-

A pesar de su preocupacion compartida ,Goblin Slayer prefirio concetrarse por el momento en asuntos mas agradables

El aun de pie ,miro con detenimiento a su Esposa,sentada con el bebe en brazos y vistiendo solo un ligero camison translucido ,era una imagen etérea de lo hermosa que era Sword Maiden y quien tras el embarazo de los gemelos lucia impresionante

Esta no hizo mas que aumentar y volverla una diosa ante sus ojos ,al igual que a sus demas Esposas ,se reprendio a si mismo al no notarlas antes y dejar valioso tiempo perdido que facilmente pudo pasar a lado de ellas

Lo unico que si lo sorpendio fue el interes en el tanto de Witchie como de Female Knight,segun él tenian sus parejas pero por lo que supo ,nunca llegaron a nada ,pero quien era él para cuestionar mas aun cuando Cow Girl y Guild Girl lo animaron a aceptar sus avances y a la postre hacerlas sus esposas ,el solo sonrio ante el recuerdo

Goblin Slayer la sento en su regazo de manera suave y teniendo cuidado de no molestar al bebe ,este contesto mientras su mirada se perdia en los azules de Sword Maiden

-No ire a ningun lado sin ti -juro por si mismo al sentir el calor que su Esposa desprendia,un calor agradable que lo hacia querer quedarse junto a ella por siempre-Nada ni nadie me apartara de ti y de las demas-dicho esto dio un ligero beso su hombro acariciando la pelusita de su bebe-Lo juro -

Sword Maiden no pudo contenerse ante la muestra de amor ,beso a su marido de manera tierna y amorosa,estas muestras de afecto tanto ella como las demas tuvieron que trabajar bastante con él ya que Goblin Slayer era ajeno y en muchos casos ignorante

Bajo la luz de las lunas gemelas ,Sword Maiden recito aquellas mismas palabras que una noche igual a esta recito para el desde el fondo de su corazón ,sus azules miraron con pasion los ambar de su marido,tan solo el recuerdo de ese matrimonio clandestino junto a sus Hermanas y la consecuente noche de bodas la hizo reir

-Te amo...-

Goblin Slayer atrajo mas a su Esposa a él,sintiendo su calor ,embriagandose de su aroma,degustando cada onza de ella,Sword Maiden era pura ambrosia para él

-Tambien te amo-

Continuara :...

Espero les haya gustado este promer capitulo de este Fic,sin mas nos despedimos mi hermano y año nuevo tengan todos

Siguiente capitulo ...Un amor desde la infancia.


End file.
